The L Word
by Xx Burning Passion xX
Summary: Blaze has just started a new school, and is already falling for the school 'player', Silver. But after Amy's warning, will Blaze take up Silver's offer of commitment? Silvaze. Rated T for sexual content. Don't like, don't read, don't flame
1. The New Girl

**Umm, hi. This is my new story. Umm... I dont really know what to say, but, um, enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1–The New Girl**

A lilac cat walked silently towards the gates of the private boarding school that, as of today, she was attending. She wore a white school blouse with a collar that stuck out in the most uncomfortable manor. Her dull grey, knee high skirt swayed with the wind as it noisily rushed past. She wore a crimson cardigan over her blouse, with silver buttons done up, disregarding the top and bottom two. Her hands were gloved, with fluffy white cotton acting as bracelets on her violet wrists. A silvery silk ribbon was tied loosely around the collar of the uniform, to symbolize formality. She wore titanium white tights and ruby red ballet flats. The girl found them easier to walk in than ridiculously high, bubblegum pink heels. On the top of her head was her hair which was stuck up in four pointed groups that were a deeper shade of maroon nearer to the tips. Her unique hairstyle was held together by a baby blue ribbon. Her golden eyes darted nervously from left to right, wondering which of the two gates she should enter. The girls name was Blaze. She came from a wealthy family who spoiled her with whatever she desired. But her parents were also ignorant. Blaze had to try everything she could think of to get her parents attention, and that included getting expelled from nearly every school she had ever attended. She didn't mean to cause any harm, but Blaze just wanted attention more than anything. Suddenly her nervousness was replaced with panic as she saw another student joyfully skipping over to her. The girl wore the same uniform as Blaze, which indicated that the girl was in the ninth grade, same as herself. The girl was a hedgehog with pale magenta fur that gleamed in the golden light of the afternoon sun. Blaze swallowed nervously as the girl approached.

"Hi!" The girl beamed, her emerald green eyes were full of excitement. "Are you new here? Well obviously you are. I'm Amy Rose."

Amy extended her gloved hand. She wore thick golden bracelets on each wrist that reflected the suns light into Blaze's eyes, temporarily blinding her. Ignoring the light that burned her eyes, Blaze shook Amy's hand.

"I'm Blaze." She replied, clutching the strap of her bag, which was slung over her shoulder. Blaze didn't like starting new schools, but she knew it was a small price to pay to get even the tiniest slither of attention from her parents. Amy was still smiling. God forbid that Blaze actually asked why. Instead, she just smiled at the over excited hedgehog.

"So, do you need a guide or anything?" Amy asked, staring into Blaze's honey coloured eyes. "I can show you around if you want."

Blaze didn't know if she really wanted showing around, but she didn't want to turn up the offer of possibly making a new friend. '_Might as well get some before I get kicked out of this school.'_ Blaze thought. Amy was still vacantly waiting for a response.

"Err... Sure." She replied, clutching the strap even harder. But before they even got inside the gates, they saw another figure walking past. This one was another hedgehog, but a shining ivory colour. He had five quills sticking up from his forehead, and two, more feminine curves at the back of his head. He wore the boys equivalent of the ninth grade uniform. A ruby red overcoat over a grey shirt and grey trousers. A silver tie was worn around the collar and plain black shoes were the only thing the boys were allowed to wear. He had his arm around the back of another female student. She was a white bat, wearing the ninth grade uniform, the only difference being that she was wearing the pink boots that Blaze despised so much. The ivory hedgehog looked Blaze's way and gave her a seductive smile. Amy scowled at the sight.

"Who's that?" Blaze said, subtly pointing at the other hedgehog.

"You'll want to ignore that one." She growled, continuing to glare at the ivory hedgehog. "Silver hits on every ninth grader in the school. Lucky you have a friend like me to tell you these things, or you would have had your heart broken quicker than Sonic when he runs around the court in P.E."

Amy seemed to drift off as soon she mentioned this 'Sonic' person. Blaze didn't seem to pay too much attention to Amy though. She was too focused on the ivory hedgehog whose name was apparently Silver. Although Blaze was warned to stay away from him, he had that kind of sparkle in those deep amber eyes that gave Blaze uncomfortable goose bumps.

"Oh, no!" Amy cried when she noticed who Blaze was staring at. Amy stepped in front of Blaze, snapping her out of her trance. "Blaze! I just told you to stay away from Silver. He's bad news."

"Technically, I wasn't near him." Blaze replied smartly. "I was just admiring from afar."

"Well stop admiring," Amy said, grabbing fold of Blaze's wrist fluff and pulling her along. "And start taking in the school."

* * *

Blaze didn't find the school layout to be particularly difficult to remember. The main court was located around the centre of the school, next to which was the cafeteria . Several classrooms were located around the top left corner of said court. Opposite the classrooms, next to the cafeteria, were the dormitories. The gymnasium was located opposite the cafeteria and the amphitheatre was next to the gym. Around the bottom right corner of the court was the main office, and straight north of the court was a large football field. Amy seemed happy that Blaze wasn't confused about the school, as most new students were.

" So, you need to get registered don't you?" Amy asked, as the two girls strolled, leisurely across the school campus towards the main office.

"Umm, yeah." Blaze replied, still gripping her bag. She wasn't thinking straight, and Amy knew it.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Amy asked, stopping Blaze were she was. "I've only just met you and I can tell something's wrong, so don't say it's nothing because it obviously is."

Blaze was slightly taken aback at Amy's sudden ferocity. But she reluctantly answered Amy's question with one of her own.

"Can you tell me about Silver?" Blaze asked, surveying her surroundings, looking for the ivory hedgehog.

"Blaze, I can understand why you like him, I mean, every girl does, but you have to promise not to go after him." Amy's tone was sad, but also strict. "Please?"

Blaze wasn't going to chase after Silver like the other girls obviously did. Blaze hadn't even met the hedgehog. She refused to think that she liked him in any way more than... well, she refused to think that she liked him at all. Blaze looked down, thinking of the hedgehog, with his arm around the white bat. She looked back up at Amy and nodded.

"Great. Trust me, I know how you feel." Amy said, but a blush started to grow on her muzzle. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I do. He never got to me, so I can only guess what it feels like."

Amy quickly looked away from Blaze. The hedgehog started to walk in the direction of the office once again, forgetting about Blaze. Blaze started to chase after Amy, but stopped when she heard crying behind her. Amy also noticed, and turned around, a rosy red blush still slightly visible on her muzzle. The crying belonged to a girl, unknown to Blaze since the girls head was covered by another girls arms in a hug. Amy ran up to Blaze and pulled her towards the opposite direction.

"And that is exactly why you don't want to be with Silver." Amy said.

"Wait, was that the girl he was with when we saw him just before?" Blaze asked, curiously looking behind her. Amy held Blaze's arm tight, and pulled her back around.

"Yes," Said Amy, her eyes were full of sorrow and pain. "That was Rouge. She was one of the most popular girls in our year, and he already broke her heart."

"So... what he does is break the hearts of everyone?" Blaze asked, taking another quick look at the bat girl, Rouge. She was still sobbing into another girls arms, her mascara running down her face. Blaze felt a pang of sympathy. She knew what it felt like to have her heart broken.

"... Your right," said Blaze, as she turned round and set off to the office once more. Amy loosened her grip on Blaze's arm and followed in silence.

* * *

Silver swiped his key card in the lock of his dorm room. The machine beeped, giving him access. Inside the room was a cobalt hedgehog in bright red and white sneakers, playing a video game on his bed. He gave Silver a silent wave of hello, not taking his eyes away from the TV. Silver sighed and sat down on his own bed. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed slightly louder. The blue hedgehog noticed the emotions of his roommate.

"Hey, bro," He said, pausing the game to come and sit next to Silver. "What's wrong?"

Silver lifted his head and stared blankly into his roommates playful emerald eyes.

"I cant keep doing this, Sonic..." Said Silver, turning away from the hedgehog, Sonic. "Everyone thinks I have no soul, but I do. I want to feel love again, but I just can't anymore."

Sonic didn't know what to say to Silver. His best friend had been through a breakup, his first one ever, and he officially gave up with 'girlfriends' forever. Now all Silver had was one night flings. Suddenly, Silver's ears perked up.

"But there was this one girl that I saw today," Silver started. Sonic stood up and sat on his own bed again.

"Here we go," He said, picking up his controller and un-pausing his game. "Glad to see your feeling better."

Silver picked up a small plastic hairbrush and threw it at Sonic.

"I'm serious." Silver's amber eyes were sparkling excitedly. "She's new, I think. A cat. Easy prey. And who knows, maybe she's the one,"

Sonic sighed, "You thought that about Rouge... and Leah... and Amy-"

"Don't even mention _her."_ Silver shuddered. "I don't know _what _I was thinking with that one."

Sonic laughed a little, "Well, what's her name?"

"... I don't know." Silver admitted. Sonic sighed again. "But she's new, maybe she'll be in one of my classes."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Sonic said with a smirk. Silver still looked grim.

"Yeah... I'll have to corner her tomorrow," Silver said, thinking about all the hearts he's broken, when his was only broken once. To him it seemed unfair.

* * *

**So, um, tell me what you think, and stuff. If you dont like it, get a life and read something else. If you do like it, but have some problems, feel free to point them out. If you liked it and had no problems with it, then please review and tell me. If you comment something rude and/or mean, I'll block the comment and you, so umm, yeah.  
**


	2. Pinky and Hoss

**Well, here's the second installment. It was actually a lot longer than I planned it to be. I missed out this whole part, but I decided to put it in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Pinky and Hoss.  
**

Blaze managed to get registered, which by the way, took far too long in her mind. Amy sat awkwardly in the old fashioned chairs by the door. Her legs were close together, and her hands were entwined, resting on her lap. The reception desk lady let Blaze use a pen as she filled out a mountain of pages regarding health and safety. When she got to the page regarding dormitories, Blaze didn't know what to put.

"Umm, sorry," Blaze said, apparently annoying the lady as she lifted her head with a scowl on her face. "I'm not sure what dorm I'm in. No one told me."

The lady sighed irritably. "Do you have any friends at the school already?" Amy stood up and walked towards them.

"Uhh, I'm her friend ," Amy said, smiling a little. "And I have a spare bed in my dorm."

"Well, there you go, hon." The woman smiled dryly. The unwelcoming smile made Blaze shudder, but she ignored it and continued to fill in the pages, with Amy breathing down her neck. When Blaze finally finished, the lady gave her a piece of paper, which was her timetable, and the two set off towards Blaze's new dorm.

It didn't take long to get to it. They stopped in front of the door. Theirs was 105. Amy took the key card out of her bag and swiped in the electronic lock. It took about a minute, but the machine buzzed and let the two in. Blaze took in the dorm with awestruck eyes. The room was _amazing_. Though it didn't seem like much, Blaze was used to double bed's with gold and platinum stitching. The two beds were in the two corners of the room, with bedside tables in between them, both with mirrors along with make-up and jewellery boxes, though Blaze doubted that there was anything in hers. A bathroom was adjoined to the left of, what Blaze was guessing, her bed.

"I know it's kind of messy... But it's home." Amy said, looking at the room with Blaze, even though she'd seen the room a hundred times before. Amy sat at her own bed, swinging her legs up so that she was more laying on it than sitting. She grabbed a remote on her bedside table and turned a TV on, which Blaze hadn't seen, since it was right above her head. Blaze walked towards her own bed. She dropped her bag on the floor and curiously snooped through the draw of her bedside table, but nothing was in there. Blaze brought her legs onto the bed, like Amy had, and for the first time in that day, realised how tired she was.

"Gosh, I'm tired," Blaze stated. Amy looked kind of disappointed. "You can keep the TV on, though. I'm used to falling asleep with noise in the background."

Amy took a look at her clock. She frowned.

"But it's only, like, eight o'clock," Amy said, but Blaze had already closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Blaze awoke to an unusual scene. The room that had been quite messy the day before was now tidy. Amy was at a cupboard next to her bed, and seemed to be putting something away, perhaps a vacuum cleaner. Amy turned around and noticed Blaze was awake.

"Oh," She said, blushing slightly. "I don't normally vacuum, but I didn't want my first impression to be a typical messy teenager who bitches about everything." Blaze laughed a little.

"I wouldn't think that of you," Blaze said, throwing the quilts off and realising she was still in her uniform. Blaze frowned. "I never changed last night."

Amy shrugged. She must not have really cared, but if her parents had seen her behave in such a manor, they would have held onto it until their graves.

"What does it matter," Amy asked, picking up Blaze's timetable from her dresser and taking a look. "Looks like you have biology first."

"Is that bad?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow at the uncertainty in Amy's voice.

"No, no..." Amy started. It seemed that she didn't want to finish the sentence. "It's just that... I think Silver is in that class."

Blaze snorted, "First off, I can take care of myself," Blaze looked at Amy, whose expression was somewhat sad, but she did a good job of covering that emotion with the excitement that never seemed to leave her. "And secondly, how do you know what classes he's in? You sound as though you stalk him,"

Blaze headed towards the bathroom, but she could see Amy form a small blush on her muzzle. Blaze headed to the sink, and turned the tap on so she could get ready to have a wash when she realised something.

"Hey, Amy?" She called through the door. "Has my suitcase arrived yet?"

Blaze opened the door and walked up to her bag, which was still on the floor from when she dumped it there the previous night. Inside was the standard stationary: Books for each subject, pens, pencils, erasers, pencil sharpeners. The usual school stuff. But Blaze had also packed bathroom supplies, since she knew that the luggage system that her parents had paid for would be useless.

Amy shook her head, "They haven't delivered it to here," She said, packing her own bag with books for her days subjects. "You should check in the Student Centre. They might have it,"

Blaze shrugged and grabbed her schedule from were Amy had placed it. Suddenly her stomach made a small growl.

"Hey don't we have breakfast or something?" Blaze asked. Amy chuckled.

"Do you not remember the tour I gave you yesterday?" She asked from the bathroom were she was now getting ready. Blaze turned red. The truth was that she had completely forgotten about what was were in this school, she'd been to so many it just seemed like setting up Jenga at the rate she was going.

"Just wait a minute and I'll show you the way to the cafeteria." Said Amy as she walked out of the bathroom, drying her face. Blaze smiled, but soon after felt a wave of guilt. Amy was being so nice, and Blaze was just going to get kicked out like she did with all the other schools. But still, Blaze continued to smile.

"Okay," She said as she followed Amy out and locked the door behind them.

* * *

As soon as Blaze walked out of the dorm building, she recognised the layout instantly. The two girls walked into the cafeteria to chaos. Students were milling around all over the place, some were talking, some were running around the tables, and others were throwing small amounts of food at each other.

"Blaze, what do you want to eat?" Amy asked as she picked up a tray for Blaze and herself. Blaze wasn't particularly hungry, even though her stomach would gladly start a debate on that subject. She found herself looking around the cafeteria, but for no one in particular. '_Are you serious?' _A voice inside Blaze asked. She decided to answer the voice with one of the smartest comments she could think of: '_Uhh... are you my conscience?'_ The voice laughed. '_Cause I've never heard that one before. No, I'm just a figment of your imagination here to tell you that you're not just "surveying the area" as you like to say. You're looking for Silver!'_. At this point Blaze had had enough.

"Shut up!" She said out loud. Amy had a mixture of confusion and hurt on her face.

"I... Sorry, gosh," Amy looked away. "Remind me not to ask you what you want for food in the future,"

Blaze blushed slightly. She could still hear the cold chuckle of the voice in her head.

"No, Amy," Blaze said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back around. "I'm... I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go find us a seat, ok?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, but decided to set the conversation to bed. She waited in line for her food, while Blaze sat down at the nearest empty table she could find. She sat there, leaning on her hand as she waited for Amy. Then, she noticed someone walking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, beautiful," The figure said. "Is this seat taken?"

Blaze half expected it to be Silver. She sighed, "Don't bother flirting," Blaze said, not looking up to see the source of the voice. "I won't be staying,"

"And what could you possibly mean by that?" The voice, which obviously belonged to a male, sat down in front of Blaze. He wasn't Silver, that's for sure. A red echidna sat in front of her, smirking like an idiot. His ruby red dreadlocks flowed- Blaze wasn't sure 'flowed was the proper word- down a little way past his shoulders. His overcoat, unlike the one she'd seen on Silver the previous day, was a silvery grey, with a crimson tie. He wasn't in the ninth grade, but Blaze wasn't sure what grade he was in.

Blaze was a little taken aback at the fact that it wasn't who she thought it was. She lifted her head and stared into the echidna's violet eyes. Blaze realised that his eyes, and her fur were probably around the same colour.

"... And who are you?" Blaze lifted an eyebrow. The echidna chuckled.

"Well, I'm not Silver, like I bet you thought I was," He said, still grinning.

"Really? I had no idea," Blaze said sarcastically.

"Haha, funny," He said, also sarcastically. "You know, I speak sarcasm quite fluently,"

Blaze couldn't help crack a smile at that. The echidna noticed and grinned even wider.

"You're the new girl, right?" He asked, a serious expression suddenly appearing on his face as if by magic. "Blaze?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blaze said calmly, although she was confused about how this random person knew her name. "And your that random echidna who likes to joke around and not tell me his name."

"Oh, right," The echidna extended his hand over the table, and for the first time Blaze noticed his gloves. They were regular and white, but they were more like mittens, as they had no slots for his fingers, but only for his thumb. But on his knuckles were two, medium sized spikes. "I'm Knuckles,"

Blaze looked at the echidna as if to say, '_Are you for real?'_ But his expression was still as serious as it was before. Blaze snorted.

"Ok, and what are you doing here?" Blaze asked. Knuckles was about to answer, when Amy came back, her tray hardly filled with food. She noticed Knuckles was sitting opposite Blaze and her face lit up.

"Hey, Hoss." She said. Knuckles grinned.

"What's up, Pinky?" Said Knuckles as he and Amy bumped fists. Blaze couldn't help but laugh. '_Hoss? Pinky? How do I manage to get friends like _these _guys?' _Blaze stopped laughing to find both Amy and Knuckles giving her strange looks. Blaze cleared her throat awkwardly.

"So Knuckles, you never told me why your here." Blaze said in a calm tone.

"Well, you have biology today, right?" Knuckles asked. Blaze took a worried look at Amy.

"How could you possibly know that?" Blaze asked. Though she hated to admit it, she felt somewhat scared of the crimson echidna. She felt like he was stalking her.

"Because I think you're in the same class as Rouge," Said Knuckles. Blaze instantly felt better knowing that he wasn't stalking her, but Silver's 'one-day-ex-girlfriend.'

"Right...?" Blaze asked, still confused as to what Knuckles was doing with them.

"Well," He replied smirking, but Blaze could also see the start of a rosy red blush forming on his muzzle. "I was hoping that you could do me a favour,"

* * *

**So, um... yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Again, if I have bad grammar, or what have you, just let me know. But nothing rude. Thanks!**


End file.
